


Never Saw You Coming

by thatsoddlyromantic



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoddlyromantic/pseuds/thatsoddlyromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole expected to come back to town and catch up with her old friend Wynonna. What she didn’t expect, however, was to fall in love with Wynonna’s younger sister Waverly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I can’t believe she’s coming back here after all these years. I mean it’s just for a visit, but still!” Wynonna said, as she walked over to the kitchen. “This calls for a celebration, don’t you think?” 

She opened up a bottle of whiskey while her younger sister Waverly sat on the couch and watched. Waverly nodded in agreement. She hadn’t seen her sister this excited about something in quite sometime, but she understood that today was special. That was because today was the day Wynonna’s old friend Nicole was arriving in Purgatory. Despite the fact that Nicole was one of Wynonna’s only friends when she was younger, Wynonna hadn’t seen her since they graduated high school, as Nicole had gone off to college and Wynonna had, well, not. 

While Nicole had spent the last few years studying criminal justice, constantly surrounded by textbooks and in courts, Wynonna was off seeing the world and more or less living out of a suitcase. Despite this, the two of them had recently managed to reconnect through social media, when Wynonna saw Nicole pop up under the ‘people you may know’ section and sent her a quick message. One message had led to another, and before they knew it, plans were in place for Nicole and Wynonna to reunite when she got back into town.

“So, this Nicole,” Waverly asked, “what’s she like? Is she married? Does she have a job? And, most importantly, why have you never mentioned her until this past week if the two of you were such good friends?”

“Aren’t you full of questions!” Wynonna laughed as she sat down beside Waverly on the couch, whiskey bottle still in hand. “Well, thanks to this wonderful invention called the internet,” - she placed her drink on the table - “you can see for yourself.”

She then opened her laptop and went straight to Facebook so that she could pull up Nicole’s page. Instantly, a professional-looking photo of a woman appeared on the screen. She had long brunette hair with brown eyes to match, and wore a red top of some kind. Waverly’s eyes lingered on the photo for a few seconds - the girl was quite pretty, she thought to herself - and then continued to scroll down the page, looking for any details about Wynonna’s mysterious friend. 

“Let’s see here… she currently lives in New York, went to the University of Pennsylvania after she graduated,” Waverly read out loud, “and it looks like she’s probably single. No kids, either.”

“Wow. Great detective work there, Sherlock,” Wynonna remarked drily.  
Waverly chose to ignore her sister’s remark.

While Nicole’s relationship status wasn’t listed, there were only a few pictures of her with someone who could potentially be a boyfriend, or have been one at some point - the rest seemed to be business photos, pictures with friends, or pictures of her dog.

“And to answer your other question since the Internet can’t, I hadn’t talked about Nicole ‘cause I didn’t actually think I’d see her again. But who’d’ve guessed, she sent me a message the other day saying “hey, I’m coming back to Purgatory next week for a visit, wanna catch up? Crazy, right?”

“Yeah… wow, who would’ve thought?” Waverly said with a nervous laugh. “So, does Nicole have family in town she’s staying with? I mean it’s not exactly like we have five-star hotels here or anything…”

“Oh, forgot to tell you. I told her she could crash here for the week.” 

“As in the homestead?” Waverly blurted out.

“Yup!” Wynonna said, proudly. “Don’t worry, she won’t be taking Willa’s old room,” she quickly added. She knew how Waverly felt about people going up there.

Waverly stood there for a moment, her head feeling like it was spinning as she tried to process this information.

“You okay, baby girl?” Wynonna asked with concern, noticing Waverly’s dazed expression.

“Yeah - I’m good. It’s just, well, I wasn’t expecting that. Nicole staying here. With us. I mean, I’ve never even met her!”

Wynonna put an arm around Waverly’s shoulder. “Sorry for the surprise, Waves,” she said apologetically. “I meant to tell you earlier, I swear. I think you’ll really like Nicole though!” 

At that moment, there was a knock at the door.

“Sorry, we didn’t order takeout!” Wynonna called as she walked over to see who was there. 

Waverly couldn’t help but smile a little to herself. It was just such a Wynonna thing to say. She followed Wynonna over to the door, casting a quick glance over to where her shotgun was leaning against the wall in case she happened to need it. Wynonna unlocked the door and slowly opened it, revealing a woman standing on the front porch.

“Long time no see,” the woman said, smiling as she casually leaned against her suitcase. 

Waverly instantly recognized her from the pictures she had seen on Facebook - it was Nicole. Except, she didn’t look quite the same. For one thing, her hair was red instead of dark brown. It wasn’t as long, and she wore considerably less makeup than in her pictures. And, Waverly thought, somehow she was even prettier in person.

“Nicole!” Wynonna exclaimed. She ran over and wrapped her friend in a tight hug. “Look at you!” 

Wynonna took a step back and whistled, admiring Nicole’s new look. “All classy and shit. The red suits you.”

“My flight arrived a little earlier than I thought it would,” Nicole explained. “I hope you don’t mind! I mean, this isn’t a bad time or anything, right?”

“Of course not!” 

Nicole then looked from Wynonna to Waverly, who was still standing inside, awkwardly watching the reunion from a distance. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Nicole spoke. 

“And you must be Waverly Earp!”

Waverly smiled, giving a small wave. “I sure am!” she said, taking this as her cue to enter into the conversation and stepping onto the front porch to join Wynonna and Nicole. 

“I’m guessing Wynonna mentioned me?”

“She sure did! All good things, don’t worry.”

Waverly breathed a silent sigh of relief. The last thing she wanted was for Wynonna to have told some embarrassing story about her to this girl, who was basically a stranger to her.

“Oh, I haven’t properly introduced myself,” Nicole said. “I’m Nicole. Nicole  
Haught."

She smiled as she extended her hand to Waverly. Waverly shook it, noticing how firm Nicole’s handshake was. And how soft her hands were. She looked into Nicole’s eyes, finding herself captivated by the way they seemed to sparkle with excitement. Waverly opened her mouth, just about to say something, when suddenly -

“Alright!” Wynonna exclaimed.

Just like that, Waverly’s proverbial train of thought had instantly left the station.

“Now that you two have been introduced, let’s get Nicole inside.” 

Wynonna then turned to Nicole.

“Unless you want to sleep out here in the cold,” Wynonna said to her with a shrug. “It’s totally your choice.” 

Nicole just laughed, not seeming phased whatsoever by Wynonna’s offbeat sense of humour. As Wynonna took Nicole’s suitcase, Waverly took a deep breath. She had a feeling that she was going to be in for an interesting week.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole sat next to Wynonna on the couch, her suitcase leaning up against it. The two of them had been talking practically nonstop since Nicole had come inside the homestead, catching up on each other's lives and gossiping about old classmates. The names and places they casually threw around in conversation had no meaning whatsoever to Waverly, who occupied a nearby chair. She couldn't help but feel a tiny pang of sadness seeing Wynonna getting along so easily with someone else. Granted, she and Wynonna hadn't always been super close, but since Wynonna had come back to town and she'd moved in with her, their sisterly bond had been stronger than ever. 

"So, what exactly made you wanna come back and visit Purgatory?" Wynonna asked. "Did you just have a sudden urge to take a stroll down memory lane?"

"Actually," Nicole explained, "it's more like I came here to get away from the past. My ex and I broke up not long ago."

"Aw man, that sucks!" Wynonna said. "Was he a total douchecanoe? You know I'd kick his ass if he hurt you."

Nicole laughed.

"Thanks, Wynonna... but she was actually really sweet. It just didn't work out between us." Nicole gave a soft smile. 

She? Waverly thought. Then it dawned on her. Oh. Nicole had been with a girl.

Wynonna's eyes widened a little in surprise once she fully understood Nicole's words.

"Ohhhh, gotcha. Well, sorry about that - it's totally her loss though 'cause you're awesome. I didn't realize you, um..." Wynonna awkwardly gestured back and forth as she tried to explain.

"Swung that way?" Nicole offered. "After high school, well, I met this girl and suddenly it made sense why I hadn't been into any of the guys I'd dated... been there, never doing them again! So we ended up in a relationship and then halfway through my first year of university, I came out as a lesbian."

Nicole smiled proudly.

Waverly couldn't help but notice how confident and self-assured Nicole came across. Nicole treated the topic of her sexuality in such a casual way, as if it was just another mundane question that people usually ask. Maybe it was for her. Waverly wondered what it would be like to be so sure of herself. While she knew she wasn't a lesbian, she had an on-again-off-again boyfriend, Champ Hardy - they were currently on again - there had been times she'd wondered if there was something more out there for her. Fleeting thoughts, but ones she'd had nonetheless. 

Not wanting to dwell on the idea any further, Waverly quickly got up from her seat.

"Nicole!" she exclaimed. "Would you like something to drink? I mean, you are a guest here after all."

Both Nicole and Wynonna turned to look at her.

"Sure, I'll have a cappuccino!" Nicole said. "Or if that's too much trouble, just a regular cup of coffee will do."

"You sure you don't want something a bit stronger to ease those post-breakup blues?" Wynonna offered.

"Well, I guess you could add a bit of whiskey..." 

"Yeah! That's my girl." Wynonna high-fived Nicole while Waverly stood there awkwardly and watched.

"Alright, one cup of spiked coffee coming right up!" Waverly said in an overly chipper voice. She hurriedly went into the kitchen to prepare Nicole's drink. 

"What's up with her?" Nicole asked once Waverly was out of sight.

Wynonna shrugged. "Just Waverly being Waverly, I guess."

"I can still hear you!" Waverly called from the kitchen as she turned on the coffee maker.

"You think she's uncomfortable with me being gay?" Nicole asked Wynonna in a hushed voice.

Wynonna shook her head. "Nah, Waverly's super accepting. She always sees the best in people, which is one of the things that makes her so great."

"Awww, thanks sis!" Waverly said with a smile. 

She opened the liquor cabinet and took out a bottle of expensive-looking Irish whiskey - not the cheap Scotch that Wynonna favored. If her job at Shorty's Bar had taught her anything, it was how to make one hell of a drink, and she wanted to make sure Nicole's drink was perfect. After all, a good first impression was important, right?

Waverly filled up Nicole's coffee cup, then poured a bit of the Scotch into it. To finish off the drink, she added the last ingredient - a dash of sugar, which she quickly sprinkled in.

"Here you are," Waverly said as she re-entered the room, "a hot cup of coffee with a little something extra for one Nicole Haught."

She held the cup up. "Hot coffee for Haught, get it?" Waverly said, laughing a little at her own joke.

"Waverly, look out!" Wynonna cried.

"Huh?" Waverly asked, startled. 

Too late. Her foot caught on the edge of the rug and she lost her balance, sending the cup of coffee straight into Nicole's lap.  
Waverly groaned. So much for first impressions. And Nicole's coffee, for that matter.

"Well, I'd better go get cleaned up," Nicole said, looking down at the coffee stain on her blouse. 

She got up from the couch and grabbed her suitcase by its handle. "Which way's the bathroom?"

"Wait, let me help!" Waverly said, hurrying over to Nicole. "I ruined your shirt - and your drink - it's the least I could do." 

She grimaced at the thought.

Nicole smiled, seeming genuinely grateful for Waverly's offer. 

"You don't have to do that..." she started.

"I know, but I want to." Waverly said. "To make it up to you."

"Okay then, if you insist!" Nicole said. 

"I think I'm gonna head to bed," Wynonna said, slowly getting up. "The couch okay for you, Nicole?"

"Yeah, I'm good with the couch."

"Alright, well... enjoy your first night's sleep back in Purgatory! Those prairie winds can be pretty fierce." 

With that, Wynonna left the room, leaving Waverly and Nicole awkwardly standing together in the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

The two of them stood there for a moment, not sure what to say now that they were alone. Waverly and Nicole had hardly spoken more than a few words to each other since most of the conversation had taken place between Nicole and Wynonna. 

"The bathroom's right this way," Waverly said, breaking the silence that lingered in the air. She started to walk down the hall and Nicole followed suit, dragging her suitcase behind. It wasn't long at all before they were standing outside the bathroom door. 

"Well, here we are!" Waverly announced.

She turned the handle and it creaked slightly. Once the door was open, Nicole walked into the bathroom. As she set her suitcase down on the floor, she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror. Nicole frowned at the noticeable brown stain on her blouse.

"Are there any towels around here so I can get this out?" she called as she unbuttoned her coffee-stained top.

Waverly, who was standing outside still because she hadn't wanted to invade Nicole's personal space, quickly walked towards the door.

"Yeah, I can grab one for you..."

Waverly paused mid-sentence as she stood inside the doorframe. Nicole had her back turned but she had fully unbuttoned her shirt and taken it off, leaving her in only her lacy bra and jeans. Waverly froze. She wasn't expecting to walk in on Nicole like that. Right as Waverly was about to make a quick exit, Nicole turned around and saw her awkwardly standing there. Their eyes met, causing both of them to blush.

"Sorry! I didn't realize you were, um, getting undressed," Waverly stammered, laughing nervously. 

Her eyes travelled down Nicole's body for a brief moment, taking her in. Nicole was beautiful, she couldn't help but think. She quickly returned her focus to Nicole's eyes again, not wanting her to get the wrong impression. 

"Oh gosh, my bad! I should've closed the door!" Nicole said, clearly a little flustered. "Want me to put a shirt on?"

"No, no it's fine!" 

She hurriedly walked past Nicole and into the bathroom. 

"I'll get you a towel, well, as soon as I find one... aha!"

Waverly grabbed a towel from one of the cabinets and tossed it to Nicole, who caught it in midair. 

"Thanks... my shirt's just on top of my suitcase, would you mind grabbing that too?"

"Yeah, sure," Waverly replied absentmindedly as she went to pick up the article of clothing in question. She brought it over to Nicole, who was at the sink. 

"Thank you," Nicole said gratefully.

Nicole held her blouse over the sink. Waverly decided to take this moment to try and make small talk with her houseguest. After all, she wanted to get to know this girl who was apparently her sister's long-lost best friend better.

"So, what's New York like?" Waverly asked as Nicole turned on the tap.

"It's busy, loud, full of bright lights and traffic jams... in short, very different from this place!" 

She held her blouse over the sink in the place where the coffee stain was, letting the hot water run over it.

"Yeah, I can imagine!"

"But I love it there," Nicole said, smiling at Waverly. "I take it you've never been?"

Waverly shook her head.

"Nope. Actually, I've never even been that far from here! I mean, I've been into the city before but that's about it. I even took online classes instead of going away for university."

"What did you take?" she asked, furiously scrubbing at the stain on her shirt with the towel Waverly had brought her.

"A four-year concentration on ancient cultures and languages," Waverly replied matter-of-factly. 

"Wow, that sounds impressive!" Nicole said, raising an eyebrow.  
Waverly blushed.

"I find history fascinating," she explained, hoping she didn't come off as sounding like a total nerd. Not that she was trying to impress Nicole. Okay, maybe she was a little. She wanted to be seen as more than just Wynonna's little sister - she hoped that she and Nicole could become friends too.

"It can be," Nicole said. "But I'd rather focus on what's in front of me right now."

She looked over at Waverly and smiled.

There was a moment of near silence as the two of them stood in front of the sink, the only sound the running of tap water. Waverly caught a glimpse of their reflections in the mirror and noticed the way Nicole was looking at her. Her stomach did a flip. She wasn't sure why, but being around Nicole made her a little nervous. Maybe it was Nicole's confidence that intimidated her? Waverly cautiously glanced over at Nicole, holding eye contact and managing an awkward smile. She couldn't help but notice how pretty Nicole's eyes were. And her smile, for that matter. Waverly took a deep breath, not sure what to say or do. Thankfully, she didn't have to wonder for long.

"There, that should do it," Nicole said, breaking Waverly out of her thoughts.  
She turned off the tap, wringing her blouse out to dry and then draping it over the edge of the countertop.

"You should put a shirt on," Waverly blurted.

"What?"

"Well, you asked me if I wanted you - to put a shirt on," Waverly said, stumbling over her words. 

"Oh! Right, sorry about that." She unzipped her suitcase and took out the first shirt she could find, putting it on. "But I thought you said-"

"I know... just maybe this way it'll be less awkward. For you." She took a deep breath. "Just so you know, I have a boyfriend."

Nicole looked at her and smiled amusedly.

"A boyfriend," she repeated. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"What? No!" Waverly replied, clearly startled by Nicole's question.

"Just wondering," Nicole said, holding her hands up in front of her. "I mean, you were looking at me for an awful long time earlier." 

She winked at Waverly, then wheeled her suitcase out of the bathroom. Waverly's cheeks flushed. Okay, so she had been looking at Nicole for a while. But it was just because she thought Nicole was really pretty and admired her confidence... right? 

As Waverly left the bathroom and began heading in the direction of her room, she heard Nicole's voice.

"Thanks for letting me get cleaned up," Nicole said.

"No problem. Sorry for spilling the coffee on your shirt."

Waverly blushed.

"Hey, it's okay! I'm sure it'll be good as new soon."

"Yeah, I hope so." Waverly said. "I think I'm gonna go catch some 'z's now - if you need anything, you know where to find me!"

"I sure do," Nicole said with a smile that made Waverly's heart skip a beat for reasons she couldn't quite fathom.

"Well then... goodnight, Nicole."

"Goodnight, Waverly."


End file.
